sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Maxwell Caulfield
| birth_place = Belper, Derbyshire, England | death_date = | death_place = | years_active = 1967, 1978, 1980–present | occupation = Actor | spouse = }} Maxwell Caulfield (né Newby; born 23 November 1959) is a British-American film, stage, and television actor and singer. He has appeared in films such as Grease 2 (1982), Electric Dreams (1984), The Boys Next Door (1985), The Supernaturals (1986), Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat (1989), Waxwork 2 (1992), Gettysburg (1993), Empire Records (1995), The Real Blonde (1997), and The Man Who Knew Too Little (1997). A recent appearance is as the king in A Prince for Christmas (2015). Beginning 28 May 2015, he toured Australia with his wife, Juliet Mills, and sister-in-law, Hayley Mills, in the comedy Legends! by Pulitzer Prize winner James Kirkwood. He voiced James Bond in the video game James Bond 007: Nightfire (2002). Early life Maxwell Newby was born to Oriole Rosalind (née Findlater) and Peter Newby on 23 November 1959 in Belper, Derbyshire — although he later claimed to be a native of Glasgow, reportedly to be "more interesting". By 1965, his parents had divorced. Although not a child actor per se, aged around 7, he played "Ted" (under the name Maxwell Findlater, using his mother's maiden name) in the 1967 film, Accident. The film's screenplay was written by Harold Pinter, and the film starred Stanley Baker, Dirk Bogarde and Michael York.Court District: Central District of California, Court Place: Los Angeles, California, USA (Petition Number: 00893343) The actor's American stepfather, Peter Maclaine, a former Marine, reportedly kicked Caulfield out of the house at the age of 15. Caulfield became an exotic dancer at London's Windmill Theatre in order to obtain an Equity card enabling him to work as an actor. Later he got his green card through his stepfather. He reportedly took his stage surname, Caulfield, from the character in J.D. Salinger's novel Catcher in the Rye. Theatre Caulfield made his New York City debut in Hot Rock Hotel (1978) after moving from the UK to the United States, and the following year made his stage debut in Class Enemy (1979), in which he bagged the lead role (Players Theatre, West Village); he won a Theatre World Award for his performance.Celebrity Profiles, Maxwell Caulfield in SuperiorPics; accessed 12 April 2011. He made his Los Angeles debut in Hitting Town (1980); and took a role in The Elephant Man (1980) the same year, which was when he met future wife Juliet Mills. In the early 1980s, Caulfield was an active member of the Mirror Repertory Company, part of The Mirror Theater Ltd, performing in numerous repertory productions including Paradise Lost,"Actors Sabra Jones and Maxwell Caulfield in a Scene from the Mirror Repertory Theatre Production of the Play "Paradise Lost" (New York), Digital Public Library of America, Digital Public Library of America. 12 January 1983. Rain, Inheritors, and The Hasty Heart.Bennetts, Leslie. "REPERTORY COMPANY BLOSSOMS", The New York Times, 26 June 1984. Web. 13 January 2017. He made his debut Off-Broadway as the sexy amoral homicidal titular drifter in Joe Orton's Entertaining Mr. Sloane in 1981, alongside Joseph Maher and Barbara Bryne. His performance was widely praised: "Maxwell Caulfield is the ideal spider in the web", wrote one critic, saying he Caulfield was "as disarming of himself as he is of others - which gives this revival that tragic tinge of great comedy."Panarello, Joseph F., "Maxwell Caulfield Bares His Soul", Broadwayworld.com, 18 April 2006.[https://www.nytimes.com/1981/09/04/arts/new-face-bringing-an-eerie-warmth-to-mr-sloane.html Review of Entertaining Mr. Sloane], nytimes.com, 4 September 1981. He made his Broadway debut in J.B. Priestley's An Inspector Calls opposite Siân Phillips. He played opposite Jessica Tandy and Elizabeth Wilson in Salonika at the Public Theater in New York (appearing fully nude for much of the play). He appeared in Joe Orton's black comedy Loot at the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles. In 2006 he drew attention for his bare-chested scene in the Off-Broadway two-hander Tryst, opposite Amelia Campbell. In 2007, he performed in the Charles Busch play, Our Leading Lady, opposite Kate Mulgrew. In 2007, he made his West End stage debut as Billy Flynn in the long-running London production of Chicago; he then resumed the role of Flynn for the Broadway production of Chicago in November 2007.Chicago, Broadway.com website, "Maxwell Caulfield, Jeff McCarthy on Deck to Play Billy Flynn in Chicago", 1 November 2007. Alongside Lois Robbins, Caulfield — playing the character of Julian Winston — finished up an off-Broadway production of the comedy Cactus Flower (2011).Gans, Andrew, "Cactus Flower, With Maxwell Caulfield and Lois Robbins, to End-Off Broadway Run", 5 April 2011. Television Caulfield has appeared on Dynasty (1985–86), The Colbys (1985–87), Murder, She Wrote (1988–91), Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990), The Rockford Files (1996), Spider-Man (1995–98), Casualty (2003–04), Emmerdale (2009-10), and NCIS (2013). He guest starred in Modern Family (Season 4, Episode 16, "Bad Hair Day") playing Claire's ex-boyfriend and college professor, among other television programs. Personal life Caulfield has been married since 1980 to actress Juliet Mills, daughter of actor Sir John Mills and writer Lady Mary Hayley Bell, and brother-in-law of Jonathan Mills and actress Hayley Mills. Caulfield is stepfather to Melissa (née Miklenda; Mills' daughter from her second marriage) and Sean Caulfield (born Sean Alquist; Mills' son from her first marriage).Maxwell Caulfield biography, FilmReference.com; accessed 10 April 2011. He became a naturalized United States citizen on 5 September 1991. Select filmography Film Television Audiobooks (narrator) *''Anonymous Rex'' by Eric Garcia (2000). *''The Lion of Cormarre and Other Stories: The Collected Stories of Arthur C. Clarke (1937-1049)'' (2001). *''Mimus'' by Lilli Thal (2007). *''Spud'' by John van de Ruit (2008). *''Sebastian Darke: Prince of Fools'' by Philip Caveney (2008). *''Spud: The Madness Continues'' by John van de Ruit (2009). *''The War of the Worlds'' by H.G. Wells (2012). Music (as vocalist) * 1995: "Say No More (Mon Amore)" in Alan Moyle's Empire Records (as Rex Manning) * 1982: "Charades" on the Grease 2 soundtrack (as Michael Carrington) * 1982: "(Love Will) Turn Back the Hands of Time" with Michelle Pfeiffer on the Grease 2 soundtrack * 1982: "Who's That Guy?" with Cast on the Grease 2 soundtrack * 1982: "Reproduction" with Cast on the Grease 2 soundtrack * 1982: "Rock-A-Hula-Luau (Summer is Coming)" with Cast on the Grease 2 soundtrack * 1982: "We'll Be Together" with Cast on the Grease 2 soundtrack Stage * Class Enemy (1978) at the Player's Theater, West Village, New York * The Elephant Man (1981), Florida * Entertaining Mr. Sloane (1981), Cherry Lane Theatre, New York * Hitting Town (1982), Los Angeles * Journey's End (1982), Los Angeles * 1984 (1983), Los Angeles * Paradise Lost (1983), Mirror Repertory Company * Inheritors (1983), Mirror Repertory Company * Salonika (1984) at the Public Theater, New York * Sleuth (1988), Curran Theatre, California * An Inspector Calls (1992), Broadway (New York) & Royal National Theatre (UK) * Tryst, Promenade Theatre * Our Leading Lady at the city centre, New York (Manhattan Theatre Club) * A Little Night Music (2008) played Count Carl-Magnus Malcolm at Centerstage, Baltimore * Chicago played Billy Flynn at the Cambridge Theatre, London * Bedroom Farce ''(2010) played Nick in a UK-wide touring production. * ''The Rocky Horror Show, played the Narrator at Royal Centre Nottingham, the Darlington Civic Theatre and the Southsea Kings Theatre * Cactus Flower (2011), played Dr. Julian Winston at the Westside Theater Upstairs, New York Awards * Theater World Award (1979) for his performance in Class Enemy (Players Theatre, West Village, New York City). References External links * * * Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English male film actors Category:English male musical theatre actors Category:English male soap opera actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:People with acquired American citizenship Category:People from Belper